evasplaygroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Discussions/Community Feeds
Discussions is your wiki's social space where community members can geek out about their favorite topic and talk about the wiki. It's a great place to get a quick overview of what is going on in the community. Discussions is available in web browsers (desktop and mobile) and in . If Discussions is enabled for a community, it can be found by adding /f directly after the domain name. For example, https://dc.wikia.com/f Fallout Wiki Discussions within the app, on desktop and on mobile web Please note: This version of Discussions is currently only available for English-speaking communities. Our international wikis still use an older version of Discussion that looks different and doesn't quite have the same functionality. This updated Discussions version is coming to our international wikis soon! What can you see in Discussions? At the center, you see a feed of current conversations on the wiki and a module showing the article on the wiki that most recently received significant edits. Articles that just received minor edits do not appear in this module. Above the first post in the center column, you can sort the feed either by what is new or what is trending, and filter posts by category. To the left, an info module gives you a brief intro to the community and shows you how many pages and overall edits it has. The Discussions guidelines are linked here. The "Get Started" button at the bottom of the box links to the wiki's or to where it is enabled. On the right side, the "Explore the wiki" module shows you which articles are currently most popular on the wiki. Discussions reflects the color scheme and theme set by the wiki's admins via the and shows the same global and local navigation as the other parts of the wiki. How to participate Any user can participate in Discussions. Start a new post by choosing one of the options at the top of the feed if you are on desktop, or tapping the icon in the corner of the screen (upper right in iOS, bottom right on Android) on mobile. Posts and replies can be edited by their author for the first 24 hours after they are created. Polls cannot be edited once they have been created. In addition to regular text posts, you have the following additional options: Links To add a link to a post or reply, type or paste the full URL, even a link to an article page on the same FANDOM community. A visual preview of the link destination will appear in the post. In apps, article links to the same community will open seamlessly within the app. On web, you can also highlight text within your draft and an option to add a hyperlink will appear. Enter the URL to which you want your text to lead, or start typing to see article suggestions from the same wiki that you can select and turn into a link. Images When creating a post or reply, click or tap the 'Add Image' option to select a file from your computer or device. Desktop users can also drag and drop a file to upload it. Only one image can be added at a time. JPG, PNG and GIF files are supported, with a size limit of 10 MB. Polls Any logged-in user can create a poll. For more details see . Finding and following Discussions The post feed can be sorted by either 'Hot' or 'New'. The 'Hot' list shows recent posts that are receiving replies and upvotes from users. The list can also be filtered to only show specific Discussions categories, using the category filter in the top right corner. In your mobile browser and in apps, you can filter by category, and switch between 'Hot' and 'New', via the ('Filter') tool on the top menu bar. Use the Follow option in the dropdown menu by each post to subscribe to conversations that are interesting to you. You will be notified when new replies are added to a conversation you follow. When you create your own post or reply, you automatically start following that conversation, until you choose to "unfollow" in the dropdown menu. To see a chronological list of all posts and replies by a specific user, click on that user's avatar by a post they made. If you are on a user's , you can click on the counter of their Discussions contributions to see all of their posts of replies. Upvoting Upvote a post or reply by clicking/tapping the icon. This icon will change color once you've upvoted. Sharing Use the share option on the bottom left (desktop) or top right (mobile) to recommend a specific Discussions post on a social network or blog. As on article pages, the sharing options available to users will vary depending on language and location. Notifications All users can receive and about certain events in Discussions, and app users can receive push and in-app notifications as well. Users receive notifications when: * a post they are following receives a reply. After a notification is sent for a specific post, additional notifications will not be sent for that post until 24 hours have passed, or until the user visits that post. * a post or reply they created receives 5, 25 or 100 upvotes. When a user creates a post or replies to a post, they automatically begin following that post. Settings for Discussions emails can be adjusted in . Reporting Content If you encounter inappropriate content (such as or insults against another user), you can choose to report the post or reply via the 'Report' option on the 'More' menu. You will see an orange triangle and a "Reported to moderators" banner on any post or reply that you have reported. This is only visible to the user who reported that post or reply, and to Discussions moderators and administrators. User Profile The FANDOM app gives logged-in users the option to upload an and add content to a profile page. Avatars uploaded via apps represent that user everywhere else on FANDOM. Profile content added via the app will also be visible on wiki , but is only editable via the app. Moderating Administrators and Discussions Moderators have to keep Discussions friendly and appropriate. de:Hilfe:Diskussionen es:Ayuda:Discusiones fi:Ohje:Keskustelupalsta fr:Aide:Discussions it:Aiuto:Discussioni ja:ヘルプ:ディスカッション ko:도움말:토론방 pl:Pomoc:Dyskusje pt:Ajuda:Discussões ru:Справка:Обсуждения uk:Довідка:Обговорення vi:Trợ giúp:Thảo luận zh:Help:讨论版